I'm Keeping You Forever and For Always
by Eloquence in Ink
Summary: Cho Chang never knew that life could be so difficult. Her love for one man has seemed to disappear while love for another grows, but she soon finds out that love doesn't keep it's promises. ChoOther, ChoGreg


~Part 1: Simply Stunning

When it all boiled down to a point, Cho hadn't expected any of this. She didn't expect to get into and argument with her boyfriend's mother, to hurt someone she loved as a brother, for Samantha to die. She hadn't expected to be so scared of what would happen next that she made a cowardly retreat to Ireland. And she certainly hadn't expected what happened there.

Her cousin, Tara Minot, the widowed sister of the late Clarissa de Beauvoir, damned eternally to Hell, ran a boarding school on the outskirts of Dublin. It seemed natural to go here, Tara having helped Cho out of many a crisis. The older of the two tried to send Cho back to the people she loved, but her younger cousin insisted that they all needed a break from each other.

Cho quickly took to her surroundings, becoming a temp professor of a vocational class on journalism. She and her students had a good relationship, mainly because she was more of a friend that a teacher, being that the only age difference was about 3 years. 

She went out for drinks with her classmates, unconsciously (or consciously… who knows) taking up her bad habit of drinking too much again, and felt genuinely happy, almost free.

One day, while she was grading the most recent essay on "Viewpoint on the Ministry", the Owl used to send messages to teachers flew through her window and rested on her shoulder. Being abnormally small, he cuddled against her warm neck as she read the quick note from Tara.

"Cho, someone's in the office to see you. Boyfriend? –Tara"

She smirked at the note. Tara was always the nosy one, trying to find out every little detail about everyone's life. But the prospect of someone wanting to see her sent a wave of curiosity over her. Usually, Eep, as they'd nicknamed the little owl, brought only little notes from Tara, who simply sent them out of boredom and because everyone knew Eep absolutely _loved_ Cho. 

Love. Cho knew love once, in the form of Greg Goyle. But she'd made huge mistake and run off. She knew he couldn't possibly love her after she'd left, so she simply reasoned with herself and stayed. That was nearly 3 years ago.

As far as she knew, Talia was living well now that Nich was gone for good. Lycaon and Raleigh had married, of course, but that was easily foreseen. Though Cho and Lycaon had never fully made up, they were on speaking terms. She did miss their conversations and their former relationship, but was too prideful to apologize.

Stopping a few paces before Tara's office, she made sure she looked presentable, her lower back-length hair still as straight and black as always, and her makeup and clothing perfect. Finally deeming herself worthy of entrance, she put on her famous smile and walked in, her smile immediately replaced with a shocked expression.

"Jas? Jasper?" she said, unsure of whether to believe her eyes or not.

~Part 2: Jas's POV

I must confess, I have missed Cho too much. Yes, she was terrible to me and that bloody temper of hers needs some restraint, but I still missed her. And Lord knows Calandra did. 

It was so bloody tempting to ask her to come home when those Christmas gifts came. But I couldn't do that. My pride wouldn't let me. It was too painful to admit that I loved someone other than Calandra's mother. But Cecilia had died ten years ago. It was time to move on. 

I remember the first time I saw Cho. She was taking a tour of the Ministry with that bloody Weasley – Pecile or something – as he'd claimed he knew her and would give the best impression. Seeing her standing in my doorway, her hair cropped short and her face showing innocent joy, excitement, and fear… I loved her. God, I loved her.

But I had to take it slow. We worked in the same department and became fast friends, but that was it. She'd been hurt in the past, I could tell. Once, I asked her about it. She didn't respond and ignored me for the rest of the day.

As always, everything worked out between us and we continued to get closer, finally evolving to eating dinner together nearly every night and simply chatting. I was learning more and more about her, but I still didn't know Cho Chang. 

So, me being me, I did research. My results surprised me to an extreme. Cho had a younger brother, Sam-Lee, but he was murdered young by Cho's cousin, a Death Eater and wealthy widow, Clarissa deBeauvoir. Clarissa had a sister, Tara Minot, who was also a widow, but very kind and the two (Cho and Tara) got along well.

Anyway, I asked her to move in with me, much apprehension on my part, having a beautiful young woman footsteps away, separated only by my sleeping daughter was simply unbearable to think about. Especially when she said yes and jumped at me, happiness on her face. She was acting as if I'd just proposed or something.

The idea was tempting.

When that bloody Greg Goyle reappeared in her life, I lost control of my emotions and started hating everything, especially Cho. She was so ready to love that man, when she was mine! Mine! 

But that was the problem… she wasn't mine.

It got worse. We started arguing, but for some odd reason, her anger, the fiery flash in her eye, was quite seductive. I still loved her, but she needed to go. I didn't know how long I could keep myself away from her.

Finally, she had enough and exploded. I sent her away, mainly because of the pain I felt because of her. She took my heart and ran away with another man. But then she came back. Not really, but she did leave him.

Tara Minot… I knew where she was as my Calandra was attending her school, though she didn't know who I was at the time. When Lana came home for holidays and told me that "Auntie Cha" was working at her school, I was thrilled beyond belief. I'd see her again and actually have a chance to love her.

I Apparated immediately. 

When she walked into the room, my breath caught. She was simply stunning, by all accounts. I wanted her so bad it hurt. But we had to take things slowly.

"Jas? Jasper?" she said, and I smiled. 

"The one and only. Come here, you," I opened my arms for her and she ran to them, letting me embrace her tightly.

"Oh God, Jas, I missed you so much!" she said with the enthusiasm of a child on Christmas.

'I missed you more, I'd wager.' "I missed you too, love."

And just like that, the flame was rekindled.


End file.
